a fate by kiss cam (drarry)
by Catlover1235
Summary: a one-shot inspired by a pintrest post. hope you like it


authors note: i saw this pintrest post and it inspried me to make this one-shot. this will probobley become a story when im done with my first one or when i fell like writing this story. i hope you like it. also, im off school for the summer so i will be able to write alot over the summer. again, hope you like the story.

everyone was excied for the quidditch match. more so then the last because hogwarts had just added a kiss cam in the quidditch field. it was inchanted to land on people wit the most chemistrey. people sat by their crushes, strangers and boyfriend/girlfriends. it was slytherin vs gryffindor and harry and draco were looking for the snitch. the game was five minutes and they still could'nt find the snitch. they would sometimes look at the kiss cam to see who got put together.

it wass ten minutes in and harry spoted the snitch. loud screams came from they gryffindors and slytherin's as draco started to folow harry. they were right by eachother and they had their hands streched out to try to catch the snitch ( harry had his left hand out and draco had his right hand out). draco had a small crush on harry at the time ( one of those words is VERY far from the truth) and harry wanted to be friends with the ( atractive ) slytherin. they both swated to try to grab the snitch and instead of catching it, they grabed eachothers hand. they both blushed and tore their hands away after a few seconds.

draco liked the feeling and so did harry ( they liked it more then they would like to admit ). after that they could'nt focus compleatly on the snitch because there heads were full of that memorie repeating in their heads. once harry saw the snitch, he bolted twords it with draco not far behind. they chased the snitch for two minutes befor draco brushed his hand ( pourpusfully ) against harry's and harry got distacted enough for draco to grab the snitch.

both teams landed and draco held the snitch in his hand. but after that, the croud gasped and stared at the two. harry and draco looked at eachother then from the corner of harry's eye, he saw him self on the kiss cam screen. he stared with a look of shock on hs face and draco looked around to face the screen. he shared the same look on his face as harry had. then he turned to look at harry and grabed his hand and asked him " are you ok with doing this. their going to force us to any-mph" harry grabed draco's quidditch robes and pulled him forwared and kissed him. draco hesatated for a second befor he started to kiss back. their kiss was full of pasion and love. after a minute of lovely kisses, harry licked draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance. draco gladley gave him entrance and harry's tounge danced with draco's.

they made out in the middle of the quidditch filed untill both of there team captains pulled them apart. harry tried to pull away to get back to drcao, and draco did the same. once they fought for a few seconds, the gave up and went back to their dorms. hermionie and ron both ran up to harry at their dorm and asked him a ton of quistions. " why did you do that?" and " what the heck was that with malfoy" were commen but harry just shruged them off and thought back to the kiss. once ron was asleep, harry wrote to draco. harry wrote ' meet me at the 7th floor. x, harry' and sent hedwig the letter to give to draco. harry changed in to better clothes and grabed his invisability cloak. he snuck out and went to the 7th floor hallway. draco got there a few minutes later and harry took off the cloak. draco ran into harry's arms giving him a big hug. once he let go, harry took him to the ror. harry wanted a 'homeley place to be with a loved one' and when the door opened harry saw a room with a bed, kitchen,bathroom with a hot-tub sized hole in the floor for a bath and a tv. harry started up a kettle of water on the stove for some tea. draco sat at one of the chairs by the counter and said " hey harry, what did you want me to come here for?". harry grabed a few cups from the cabnit and saud to draco " just want to talk about something".

once tea was ready, draco and harry sat at a table and harry said " i liked kiss. i could'nt get it out of my mind. i was wondering if you would like to mabey go to hogsmade with me this weekend?" draco was practicly screaming with excitment and said " yes. i would love to harry". they drank their tea and after they were done, harry took draco over to the bed a turned on the tv and they cuddled. after a couple of hours, harry looked over at draco and said " i think it's kinda funny, you know, just a few hours ago we were rivals and now, were cuddleing in a bed. who knew that a simple kiss would do this?" draco laughed and it made harry's heart do a 360 in his chest. he had never heard draco laugh. he loved it. once harry calmed down, looked at draco and pushed a strand of hair away from draco's face. when draco looked at him, harry pulled him closer to him and kissed him. they kissed for about five minutes befor harry licked Draco's lip. Draco let Harry's tounge In to his mouth and their tongues danced.

They made out for about 15 minuets befor breaking apart for air. they were pink in the face and gasping for air. when they were back down to earth, harry sadi " dray, can we pleas sleep here?". draco said " yeah babe". the got undressed in to just their boxers and fell asleep in each others arms.

the end.


End file.
